


Cracked.

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fist Fights, M/M, We love a couple of boys brawling as one of them screams in terror, subamao just punch each other and i find it great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Work, work, work--God, Mao hates itHe wants to get his mind off of something. He wants to feel something so he can get some sense of living.Mao wanders for a moment till he realises where he is.The boxing studio. Subaru's here too.He doesn't look as pleased as he normally is. Mao thinks he's in the same position as Subaru.[alternative summary: subamao crawl into a boxing ring to just fight each other]





	Cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> grossnoona here and guess what!!  
I wrote this disaster known as subamao brawl until theyre satisfied  
sometimes u just wanna see subaru and mao just kind of fight it out yk  
we love some good boys losing their shit and squaring up  
I hope you have fun!!

“I think I just sneezed blood-- _ gross _ ”

Mao hears Subaru laugh as he lies next to him. Just how did get a friend like this? Mao doesn’t know. This is such a strange situation. Honestly. Completely out of Mao’s typical day yet here he was, trying to regain some level of breathing after agreeing to get into a boxing match with Subaru. Subaru found it fun--he’s laughing like a maniac despite being out of breath. He’s talking about how cool it was to go against Mao-- _ it’s a rare opportunity _ .

Mao can’t say Subaru is the only one who thought it was a rare opportunity.

Mao felt the same, honestly.

Subaru and Mao; their schedules don’t line up this well. It rarely does. When it does, one of them is actually leaving the boxing studio.

_ Though, neither of them are following their schedules right now, aren’t they? _

Mao was in a bad mood, that’s what led him right? Assignments were piling up, student council work was piling up, he forgot an umbrella when it rained heavily--Mao just overall had a shitty day. That’s all for it. It was just  _ one of those days _ . He was frustrated with his day. He had no one to lure him into their space and carefully wipe away his angry tears. He had no one to brush aside his hair and kiss him softly. He had no one to hold him warmly and say, “ _ You’ll be okay, I promise. _ ”

God, how he wished he could have something sweet like that in his life but he doubts that would happen any time soon.

“ _ Ah, Subaru. _ ”

Mao recalls meeting Subaru at the entrance of the boxing studio, a sour face was plastered on him until he registered Mao was the one greeting him.

“ _ Oh, Sarii--Yahoo! Thought you were someone else! _ ”

Definitely a statement that typically means;  _ I’d break your nose if you were someone else _ . Mao knew that by heart now. The moment he saw that sour face turns into a bright smile, Mao knew he came to the studio for the same reason. It was pretty obvious. Though, judging Subaru’s face, he knew that Mao came here for the same reason as him. It was obvious.

“ _ Work piling up on ya? _ ” Subaru teased as Mao stretched his jaw.

Mao knows what Subaru is doing. This kind of thing--Subaru has done it before. Mao knows how easy it is to follow this satire-style gag.

“ _ None of your business, Subaru, _ ” Mao says as he places his things in his locker. As he’s changing, Subaru fills in the heavy silence with his fair share of shitty incidents. It’s obvious he doesn’t sound pleased. Mao wants to laugh.  _ Of course, he doesn’t sound pleased--who would be fucking pleased to be locked out of their apartment after a series of frustrating events? _ Mao wouldn’t. In fact, Mao would fucking hate it.

When Subaru slams the locker door shut, Mao knows that if anyone tried to approach him, they’ll only get a broken nose out of it. Not something Mao is interested in having but it seems like Subaru has other plans for him._ This guy_ **_really_**_ wants to rile him up, huh?_

“Hey, Sarii--you actually don’t wanna listen to how my day was, right?”

_ (Tick.) _

Mao laughs hoarsely, what made Subaru think that? Was it because he kept quiet? Don’t some people want a listener when their days are like this? Someone who could listen as the other just vents endlessly about their day? Mao thought Subaru knew what he was doing. Guess not. Then again, Subaru can be pretty stupid when it comes to reading the air, right?

It can’t be helped. Fools will always remain the same if they’re not self-aware.

_ (Tick.) _

Subaru clicks his tongue when he hears Mao say that aloud.  _ Harsh asshole _ is written all over Subaru’s glare--Mao likes that. It’s satisfying to watch his face twists uncomfortably as he spits out how awful  _ everyone’s favourite Isara Mao _ can be. Mao just likes running his mouth until he gets hit, huh? What a brat, Subaru spits at Mao.

Subaru wonders how someone like Mao can be so easily-loved by others. Really, it’s all because he’s good at faking smiles, right? No one actually likes this Mao, right? It’d be pretty sad for someone who did.

_ (Tick.) _

He’s not the only one who doesn’t get what’s so great about the other. Mao jokes how Subaru is liked by a lot of people even though underneath all those deceiving smiles is just a rotten kid who acts like a know-it-all. A sore loser who just runs his mouth and scolds people for no reason. Don’t you know people hate it when they get their mistakes pointed out unexpectedly? Does Mao have to drill that simple message into Subaru’s thick skull?

Though, even if he tried, Subaru won’t still get something as simple as that--Mao is sure of it.

_ (Tick.) _

It won’t be long till Subaru gets fed up with Mao’s foul mouth. Nor will it be long for Mao either. They’re stepping on glass right now. It won’t be long till someone makes the hit. Mao is sure of it. Even if he can’t tell who’ll be the one doing it--he knows it won’t be long till  _ it happens _ .

Mao just needs one more shove. Just one more shove. Then, surely, this useless foreplay can be over.

“ _ Say, you really don’t care about others, right? You just like forcing statements into people’s mouths and get mad so you get some form of satisfaction, right? _ ”

_ Crack. _

Subaru is the one that hits first. He punches Mao right in the face before grabbing him by the collar. Mao laughs as he gets pressed against the locker-- _ Now this is where the fun starts _ . Subaru is pissed. He’s pissed off when Mao says shitty things like this.  _ I act like a know-it-all? Aren’t you the same, asshole? _ , Mao can see that written all over Subaru’s face.

“ _ You really wanna get killed, don’t you? _ ”

Mao hums. Maybe? Maybe not. Mao doesn’t quite know, he doesn’t really want to die but he doesn’t mind the feeling of being gutted in the stomach so much so he might cough out blood. It’s a different kind of comfort, he guesses? Mao calls Subaru ridiculous, forcing him to loosen his grip. He’s too young and too busy to die just yet.

“If you feel like kicking my ass then do it somewhere where I won’t get banned at, Subaru.”

Mao shakes out of Subaru’s grip, he sighs as he walks out of the changing room. Hopefully the trainers won’t question what happened. That was a loud crash after all. Though, some of the trainers eyed at Subaru and Mao suspiciously when they arrived earlier--seems like even they have gone used to this routine. He hears Subaru follow him too. Probably a little guilty for causing trouble, Mao wants to ruffle his hair. Coo at him a little too.

Though, wouldn’t it just make Mao lose his front teeth if he were to do it when both of them are in this kind of state?

Subaru will mistake Mao’s endearment as Mao’s mockery. Honestly, even Mao would make the same mistake in his current state. He might even lace his soft coos with lethal poisonous mockery. Not like it’ll matter, they’re going to start throwing hits at each other as soon as they enter that ring.

Maybe he’ll consider being nice today, though. He  _ really _ isn’t interested in losing any of his teeth.

“Hey Sarii, don’t start crying if I hit too hard,” Subaru jokes as they get into the ring.

Mao scoffs.

“The last time I cried was when my childhood crush moved-- _ that was years ago _ .”

Subaru laughs, he mockingly coos at Mao for crying over such a thing.

Boxing is fun when your anger is filled to the brim. You just let loose by punching your opponent harshly in the face. Of course, unlike using a punching bag to loosen up, getting into a brawl is a lot more painful. Mao kind of likes it. How masochistic of him. Well, Subaru has joked; “ _ Can’t spell masochist without Mao~ _ ” Boy, does that make him grit his teeth as he squares Subaru in the gut. Just shut your fucking mouth up, will you?

It kind of stings, Mao thinks as he punches Subaru one more time. He doesn’t question why. He knows it’s the bruising on his knuckles, he didn’t wrap them tight enough today. Mao is too lazy to stop and tighten his bandages. It’ll just mess up with his tempo. He doesn’t want to lose his tempo now, he won’t be able to get it back if he fixes his bandages now.

Those bruises--they’ll heal over time. No big deal.

Though, Subaru is in a bit of the same position, isn't he? His bandages are loosening up as the fight continues. Though, Subaru is less of a puncher right? He’s a kicker. He kicks more than he punches. Mao doesn’t really have to question why. Subaru probably is aware of how strong his legs are; those calves probably can kick Mao into the next building if he tries to do it seriously.

“ _ Gotcha! _ ”

Mao slips to the ground thanks to Subaru purposely tripping him. Sly brat, Mao thinks as he stops Subaru with a kick to the stomach. Did Subaru really think Mao would let him throw Mao to the ground and dominate him like that? God, don’t be so shameless. Mao isn’t  _ that _ submissive.

“ _ You gotta be a fool to think I wouldn’t fight back _ .”

Subaru sticks his tongue out childishly, Mao knows that’s a sign that they’ll lose their momentum soon. They can never properly figure out who’ll win these fights. Neither of them are stronger than the other. They just go at each other until they’re too tired to throw a punch. Subaru strikes Mao in the chest, he winces a little but it doesn’t hurt as much as he thinks. Probably too numb to actually feel it.

_ Ah, he’s getting tired. _

Mao flops to the ground and admits defeat, Subaru laughing breathlessly. He joins Mao on the ground too. They try their best to regain their breathing. That was stress-relieving. He can hear Subaru breathe out his sentences; something about how Mao punched his chest too hard, he can almost feel a bruise bloom. Mao wants to laugh, serves him right for trying to bruise Mao’s neck by tripping him so he hits against the ropes roughly. Shouldn’t have Subaru known he wasn’t going to come out of this ring without any injuries? _ _

“ _ Don’t be so egoistic in your skills _ ,” Mao says. Subaru glares as he whines about how mean Mao can be.

A moment of silence washes over them. Unlike the silence that blanketed them earlier in the changing room, this wasn’t charged with unresolved tension. This silence--it was calming. It felt relieving. Mao enjoyed it, even though with Subaru, it’d only last for 5 minutes or less. That guy--he can’t handle silence. Probably have tinnitus or something. Though Mao could be wrong and that could just be Subaru annoying him again.

Was one brawl not enough for this kid? Mao doesn’t actually know. He rather not find out.

“Hey Sarii, can I ask you a question?”

Subaru grabs a towel to help Mao wipe off his bloody snot. Honestly, it’s gross. Mao tells him to get on with the question already--surely, it’s something ridiculous like why can birds fly but humans can’t. Subaru has a strange habit of asking nonsensical questions when he’s drained from a match. Mao wonders why. Maybe he’s trying to form proper sentences but what comes out are these strange questions instead. Not like he’ll find a good answer, anyway. Maybe he’s just trying to fill in the silence even though Mao is satisfied with it. Mao can’t be sure, actually. Not like he’s interested in solving one of those funny parts about Subaru. He wants Subaru to remain mysteriously funny forever.

“ _ What’s your type? _ ”

Mao quirks an eyebrow as he tosses the towel aside.

“Why are you asking me about this?” Mao asks back.

Subaru boos Mao for tossing the question back at him. Mao shrugs, explaining how it didn’t make sense--then again, when has Subaru ever made sense? Though, this kind of question--it seems like there’s some sort of context that led to it. It doesn’t flow out like his usual nonsensical questions. Mao wonders what made Subaru think about such a whimsical thing.

“You said that the last time you cried was when your childhood crush moved away-- _ what were they like? _ ”

_ Ah. That. _

Mao shrugs, he can’t quite remember his childhood crush. Significant details--Mao can’t fully recall them. All he remembers was the other being really soft and sweet. They seem like the type of person who would brush Mao’s hair aside and kiss his forehead to stop his anger from spilling over.  _ Sweet _ , that’s all Mao can remember. Though, does that describe his type? He isn’t so sure, to be honest.

Subaru calls Mao cheesy. He didn’t know Mao was the type to want to be cuddled close to. Someone who wants to be cooed at softly, Mao must like it when he feels the weight of someone’s head on his chest. Mao rolls his eyes as he shoves Subaru away from his chest. It’s not that he doesn’t want Subaru’s comfort. It’s just he’s been hit so many times, he thinks the weight of Subaru on him might worsen his injuries.

Subaru jokingly fake cries even though he knows why Mao shoved him away. He even says the reason why he winced wasn’t too dramatise his fake tears but because his chest  _ actually hurts _ . Mao thinks it hurts to laugh but he can’t help it. He wants to. They both wheeze at their own pain, it hurts so much but it doesn’t matter.

Mao looks at his bandaged hands.

Uncovering his bandages, the bruises bloom red and purple all over his hands--He really should have bandaged them properly. They sting and are obvious, Subaru offers to get an ice pack as Mao sprawls himself all over the floor again. It hurts but Mao can handle it. At least, he thinks he can handle it. He’s handled worse.

Subaru comes back with a couple of ice packs. His bruises really are no better. They both seriously punched the anger out of each other. How disgustingly annoying of them to do. Though, it can’t be helped, right? That’s how they always handle their anger. Whether it’s directed to each other or someone else, they find relief in crushing each other’s jaws. Or at least, until they see a satisfying number of bruises.

They sit there, hissing at the pain in their bodies. No room for a conversation because the numbing adrenaline had started to wear off. The pain was rising up, it was undeniably painful this time. They might have punched a little too hard this time. The pain was a definite reminder to not be so harsh on each other next time. They’ll try to keep it in mind, they swear.

They hear the door slam open.

“ _ Isara-kun, Akehoshi-kun, are you in here?! _ ”

It’s Makoto. They both sit up to see what’s gotten all Makoto work up.

Makoto has his hands on his head, screaming frantically about how he knew that the two of them would get into a fist fight. He starts rambling about how he didn’t think Hokuto was serious when he said he heard that both of them were in bad moods. He didn’t think that Anzu was right that they might be at the boxing studio. Makoto stumbles a little as he tries to climb into the boxing ring.

“ _ Are you two out of your mind?! Don’t you know how crazy it sounded when Anzu explained that you two get into fist fights to stop getting angry?! _ ”

Makoto was seriously livid. Mao and Subaru tried to calm Makoto down but it resulted in Makoto squaring them in the face without any thought.

Mao and Subaru fall to the ground after that punch.  _ Oh holy shit, Makoto can hit hard _ . They wince in agony as Makoto takes a minute to process just what the hell he did. As soon as he did, it seemed Makoto sounded a lot more guilty than the other two. The other two just laughed, they were so surprised by Makoto’s response--they almost couldn’t believe that Makoto was even capable of throwing such a hard punch.  _ That was honestly surprisingly exciting to feel and see. _

“Ukki, join the boxing studio.”

“ _ No! _ I’m not a masochist!”

“Aw, but didn’t you say you wanted to gain some muscle, Makoto?”

Makoto vehemently denies the invitation. Calling Subaru and Mao, masochists. Extreme masochists. He isn’t interested in getting willingly punched. No thank you, he would rather stay in the comfort of his home and play video games. Mao laughs as Subaru smacks Makoto’s back, trying to persuade him in joining.

How charming, Mao thought as Makoto tries to shove Subaru off. Subaru did the same with Mao. Trying to persuade anyone to join the boxing studio even though he doesn’t even work at the studio. He just likes it when he has friends over at the studio. It makes kickboxing fun, Subaru happily says as Mao rolls his eyes when Subaru first tried convincing Mao to join.

Subaru is just charming in that peculiar way, Mao wants to say.

Stuff like fistfights, they may be a little alarming to hear and see but they feel oddly intimate for Mao when it’s with Subaru. That’s so weird, he laughs to himself about it.

Maybe he is a masochist. God, that is so gross.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I made it longer but I couldn't :cc  
I wanna expand more on this?? maybe at a later point in time!!  
anyway, thank you for reading and if u want, u can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan)!


End file.
